Puppet
by patriot117
Summary: Somos marionetas de nuestro propios pecados, somos los monstruos de nuestras propias pesadillas. "Fic escrito para La Casita del Horror, del Foro Proyecto 1-8".


**Disclaimer: **Digimon no me pertenece. Es un fic para la "Casita del Horror" del foro Proyecto 1-8.

**Imagen: **The Flesh Puppet en Deviantart por Neriak.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Puppet<strong>_

Dos puntos rojos me observaban desde la esquina más obscura y apartada de mi habitación. Estoy estupefacta, no puedo moverme, estoy paralizada siendo hipnotizada por esa fría mirada; fija y sin sentimiento. La poca luz, que se logra filtrar por las cortinas blancas de la ventana, me permite ver un poco del rostro del ente entre las sombras. Su piel no es piel, sus ojos no son ojos. No hay facciones, no hay rasgos notables. Todo es liso, blanco, y solo dos franjas negras que recorren de la parte superior a la inferior en diagonal del rostro, es el único detalle a destacar.

Quiero gritar, salir huyendo de la habitación, correr hacia la de mis padres y refugiarme en su cama. Solo ellos pueden alejar este monstruo.

— Nunca podrás huir — suena una voz aguda y seseante, pero, lo que me provoca un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda es la risa que suelta al final.

No respondo, pero mis piernas sí lo hacen. Responden al llamado que hace mi cerebro, se mueven sin dudar y corren hasta la puerta. No pienso, solo actuó. Giro el picaporte y de golpe la tabla de madera se abre, dándome paso al corredor iluminado por un par de lámparas. Me dirijo hacia la habitación de mis padres, no encuentro mejor refugio.

— ¡Mamá! — grito al entrar

Mi cuerpo se queda por segunda vez en la noche paralizado del horror. No puedo respirar, no puedo por más que lo intento; a mi alrededor no hay oxigeno. Frente a mí se encuentra esa criatura entre las sombras, parada con su túnica negra y desgarrada, sujetando algo con su mano derecha que cuelga en unos hilos. Lo que me deja sin aliento no es su presencia, si no lo que está bajo sus pies. Un cuerpo, el de mi madre, yace en el suelo rodeado por un liquido extraño, no logro reconocer su color, pero su aroma me da nausea.

— No corras, niña, jamás podrás huir.

Me levanto bruscamente de mi cama, siento como pierdo el equilibrio; estoy en llanto y empapada en sudor. Mi respiración esta agitada, mi pecho esta en un vaivén acelerado, y mi corazón late con fuerza. Es de día, y, según el reloj que se postra en la pared frente a mí, da las ocho de la mañana.

De nuevo he tenido aquella pesadilla. Ya tenía tiempo sin que esta se presentara en mis noches, y me tenía feliz. Queriendo alejar la mala noche me levanto de la cama, lo primero que se me ocurre es ir a tomar un baño y relajarme, necesito alejar de mi mente aquellas imágenes horrorosas.

Es domingo por lo que me doy mi tiempo, el baño lo prolongo mas de lo habitual, me visto de forma tranquila eligiendo que ponerme, y tomo el desayuno despacio. Trato que mi mente se enfoque en lo que estoy haciendo, pero hasta el momento no da resultado. Estoy tan absorta en mis pensamientos que al sentir dos manos sobre mi cintura me sobresalto y suelto un grito de terror.

— Sora, tranquila, amor — la voz de mi prometido me tranquiliza.

— ¡Tai! Ya te he dicho que no hagas esto — le recrimino.

— Solo fue un juego inocente, no creí que te pondrías así — me mira como analizando mi reacción — ¿Todo en orden?

— Si, no te preocupes, solo estaba distraída.

Se me queda mirando por unos segundos, no parece creerme, pero al final solo asiente. No quiero hablar por el momento de mi pesadilla, y no quiero preocupar a mí prometido a tan pocos días de la boda por mi estado de ánimo. Lo mejor es quedarme callada y distraerme.

— Hoy vas a ir con Mimi y mi hermana de compras, ¿cierto?

— Si, hemos quedado a la una en el centro comercial.

— Pues apresúrate que se te hace tarde.

Confusa miro el reloj de mi muñeca y me percato que faltan quince para la una de la tarde. No puedo creer cómo es posible que el tiempo pasara tan deprisa, ¿acaso me he quedado horas sumida en mis pensamientos? No le doy más vueltas al asunto y me despido de mi prometido. Con un fugaz beso en los labios me retiro y me dirijo al garaje donde he dejado mi automóvil.

Abordo el coche, meto la tarjeta en la hendidura rectangular para encenderlo, y aprieto un botón sobre mi cabeza para que la puerta del garaje se abra. Mientras espero a que me permitan el paso observo mi reloj, no creo que sean ya casi la una, si cuando fui al comedor apenas daban las diez. Un crujido me da señal de que la puerta se ha levantado por completo, levanto mi mirada para ver por el retrovisor, y es cuando veo la figura sentada en el asiento de atrás.

Grito como en mi pesadilla, mi piel se eriza y trato de salir del coche, pero el cinturón ya me lo he puesto y es lo que evita que logre hacer mi huida. Temerosa, ya con lágrimas amenazando brotar de mis ojos, levanto de nuevo la mirada y veo por el retrovisor. No hay nada.

Me doy vuelta para cerciórame, y efectivamente no hay nadie atrás en los asientos de mi choche. Estoy temblando, suspiro y me trato de relajar. Me digo a mi misma que estoy aun con la pesadilla muy en mi mente y me he imaginado aquello, me lo repito hasta que me tranquilizo.

— Solo es una pesadilla — me convenzo a mí misma.

Cierro la puerta del coche, pongo la palanca en reversa y meto marcha. Pronto estoy por la carretera, cruzando las avenidas que me llevaran hasta el centro comercial donde quede con mis mejores amigas. Cuando estoy entrando en el estacionamiento, el reloj ya marca la una y media, se que han de estar molestas por mi tardanza. No soy de llegar tarde a las citas, pero últimamente no sé que me ha pasado que el tiempo me es… diferente. Como lo sucedido en la mañana.

— Dime que te has tardado porque Tai no te dejaba salir de la cama — bromea mi mejor amiga Mimi.

— No digas eso frente de mi — mi otra mejor amiga, Hikari, hace un gesto de desagrado al imaginarse no se qué cosa.

Yo sonrió ante los comentarios y gestos de mis amigas, pero no puede ser una sonrisa más falsa. La verdad la dibujo en mis labios por compromiso, hoy no estoy de un humor alegre, aunque lo debería. Estoy por casarme con el hombre que amo.

— Bueno, no perdamos tiempo y a lo que venimos.

Nos ponemos en marcha y comenzamos a entrar en tienda por tienda en busca de los mejores accesorios para mí, y mis dos damas de honor. Estar con mi amigas me ayuda, me estoy distrayendo y llega un momento donde todo es sonrisas y bromas. Mimi siempre ha sido ocurrente, y cada que puede hace una broma que nos arranca una risa a Hikari y a mí. En tanto, la pequeña de las tres, es una chica alegre en otro sentido, no bromea del todo, pero sus pláticas son muy entretenidas. Es muy inteligente, me da gusto que sea feliz con Takeru; su novio.

Al darnos las cinco de la tarde nos comienza el hambre, por lo que decidimos parar en la zona de alimentos del centro comercial. Una amplia explanada se encuentras el comedor, en el centro se hallan las mesas, y estas, a su vez, están rodeadas por los comercios de comida. Estando la boda tan cerca queremos cuidar nuestros cuerpos, por lo que nos dirigimos hacia un puesto donde venden comida ligera. Dejo a mis amigas pedir por mí en lo que yo me dirijo al baño. Esta retirado y oculto, tienes que pasar por un largo corredor, el cual lo encuentro vacio. Es extraño dado que hay mucha gente en esta zona.

Cruzo la puerta con la figura de mujer en rosa sobre la puerta blanca, el baño hule extraño, pero creo que ha de ser por algún químico con que lo limpiaron. Me dirijo hacia los lavabos, necesito checar mi maquillaje. Mi reflejo es diferente al de la mañana en mi baño de la casa, estoy sonriendo, y me encuentro feliz de estar con mis amigas. Coloco mi bolsa sobre la mesa de los lavabos y empiezo a esculcar para sacar mi maquillaje.

— Juro que lo he guardado en esta bolsa.

Las luces comienzan a centellear, levanto mi rostro para ver los focos ahorradores, y cuando paso mi rostro al espejo me topo con otro que no es el mío. La figura espectral de mis pesadillas esta frente mía; como mi propio reflejo. Doy un salto hacia atrás del susto, traigo conmigo la bolsa y todo lo que esta contiene se esparce por el piso. La figura esta inmóvil solo esta mirándome. No sé qué hacer, solo me quedo observando fijamente el espejo, aquel reflejo que no es mío se mueve. La figura levanta su mano y la coloca en el espejo, puedo notar como en cada dedo un hilo cuelga hacia abajo terminando en algo imperceptible.

— Eres mía — habla sin gesticular.

Las lágrimas brotan de mis cavidades oculares, una tras otra marchando hasta la comisura de mi labio superior.

— ¡Déjame! — grito desesperada lanzando lo primero que encuentro.

Lo que haya lanzado da directo en el espejo a la altura de la frente de la criatura. La que por primera vez puedo notar su figura. No gesticula, ni tiene facciones, lleva una máscara blanca con unos relieves en negro. Elegante y aterrador a la vez.

Sus manos blancas se estiran hacia mí y puedo jurar que están traspasando el vidrio. Busco con que defenderme de la figura que va traspasando el espejo, entre todas las cosas en el suelo encuentro un cuchillo. Lo levanto y apunto hacia la figura que lentamente se me acerca. Le grito que se aleje, que no me vaya hacer daño, pero mis suplicios no parecen importarle. La tengo a centímetros, cuando mis brazos reaccionan, un movimiento vertical directo en su cuello le deja una herida mortal. Una cascada de sangre comienza a fluir por la carne abierta, me hago hacia atrás evitando manchar mi ropa, pero mis manos están completamente rojas.

— No, no, no — me trato de limpiar, pero solo me mancho aun más.

Me levanto del suelo y rodeo el cuerpo de la figura, me pongo jabón y tallo fuerte mis manos ensangrentadas con ese líquido azulado. Tallo y tallo, paro solo cuando me doy cuenta del daño que me estoy haciendo.

El cuerpo sigue inerte en el suelo envuelta por la sangre, la miro por unos segundos y juro ver como mueve su dedo índice. Sus dedos ya no tienen esos hilos colgando, pero no me detengo a inspeccionar por temor a que se levante. Salgo corriendo del baño, cruzo el corredor solitario y me adentro a la explanada repleta de personas y mesas. El olor de los diferentes establecimientos de comida me ocasiona querer vomitar. Entorno mis ojos buscando a mis amigas, y las localizo al otro lado de la explanada en una mesa con nuestra comida.

— Sora, has tardado amiga — me sonríe Mimi.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Hikari parece notar mi estado de ánimo, no sé qué rostro he de tener, pero sé que estoy temblando; me ha costado llegar hasta acá.

— ¿Sora?

Mi silencio solo provoca que mis amigas me miren preocupadas, con sus enormes ojos marrones me inspeccionan de pies a cabeza.

— Me siento mal — confieso —. Me retiro, necesito ir a casa.

— Amiga, estas muy pálida — Mimi se levanta de su asiento —, ¿no quieres que te llevemos a un hospital?

— No, gracias.

— Por lo menos deja que te acompañemos hasta tu casa — Hikari está muy preocupada.

Insisto en que puedo irme yo sola, que no las quiero incomodar, al final no puedo hacer que mis amigas me dejen partir sola y me acompañan. Mimi es quien conduce mi automóvil. Hikari trata de localizar a su hermano para decirle sobre mi estado. No contesta. Me he dado cuenta que deje mi bolsa en el baño, y al recordar lo que en ese lugar sucedió, mi cuerpo se estremece, pero lo que más me asusta es el cuchillo con el que me defendí. Estoy segura que yo no traía en mi bolsa tal objeto, ¿para qué lo habría de traer? Si bien, solo traigo una botella de gas pimienta para mi defensa, pero, ¿un cuchillo?.

— Maldición, mi hermano no me contesta — suelta molesta Hikari — Lleva una semana sin contestarme, cuando lleguemos a la casa me va escuchar.

Lo que contesta Mimi ya no lo escucho, un escalofrió comienza a recorrer mi cuerpo y todo a mí alrededor se comienza a distorsionar. Siento frio a pesar de que han encendido el clima del automóvil. Nos detenemos ante el rojo de un semáforo, las personas en las aceras a nuestros costados comienzan a cruzar de un lado a otro. Son muchas, no logro distinguir ningún rostro, excepto uno. Parada entre la multitud, que cruza la calle, esta esa figura espectral, erguida con esa vestimenta negra que la cubre hasta los pies, sujetando con hilos amarrado a sus dedos algo que no logro distinguir; siento sus ojos rojos clavarse en mi. Sé que su rostro está cubierto por esa mascara, pero puedo sentir como me está sonriendo, puedo percibir lo que me quiere decir: _No puedes huir_.

No lo soporto un minuto más y comienzo a moverme en mi asiento, le grito a Mimi que acelere, que me saque de este lugar. Ignoro cómo lo toman mis amigas, pero apenas da el verde ponen en marcha el automóvil. Por suerte solo estamos a unas calles de mi casa.

— Venga, Sora, ya hemos llegado.

Mimi me saca del automóvil, en lo que Hikari nos abre la puerta. Una vez dentro le digo a mi amiga que me deje en la sala, no quiero estar sola, temo porque la presencia de mascara se me vuelva a presentar. Nos sentamos en el sillón mas alargado, en tanto, Hikari va en busca de su hermano. Sabe que está en la casa porque ha visto las llaves de su automóvil colgadas en el llavero de su equipo de futbol favorito.

— Dime, amiga, ¿Qué te sucede? — habla con voz dulce Mimi.

— Me vas a creer loca.

— ¿Loca? Eso jamás, amiga.

Sopeso la idea de contarle a Mimi sobre las apariciones de ese ente espectral, sobre cómo lleva toda la semana apareciendo en mis sueños, y el acoso de este día. Sé que no me va a creer, pero necesito sacar esto de mi sistema, hacer que otra persona me haga ver la realidad; el espectro no existe. Estoy a punto de hablar cuando un grito desgarrador irrumpe desde el piso de arriba. Mimi y yo nos sobresaltamos, y es mi amiga quien se levanta para ver que le ha ocurrido a nuestro otra amiga. No quiero que me deje, pero debe ir a ver qué sucedió, por lo que sale corriendo, subiendo de dos en dos las escaleras.

— No me puedes negarme para siempre — escucho la voz del espectro a un lado mío.

Me giro para quedar frente al espejo de la vitrina que tenemos en la sala. Es de dos metros por lo que puedo ver de pies a cabeza al ente malvado. Viste como siempre, su máscara le priva de toda humanidad, y sus manos… sus manos están ensangrentadas. Gotas de sangre recorren los hilos amarrados a sus dedos, bajan hasta lo que puedo distinguir es un pequeño muñeco; es una marioneta.

— No puedes huir de lo que eres — vuelve a decir mientras levanta la mano con la marioneta —. No debes temer a lo que en realidad eres.

Mi sangre deja de fluir por mi cuerpo, dejo de respirar, mi corazón se detiene. Frente mío puedo ver la muñeca que cuelga de los hilos, es una figura definida y femenina, su cabellera es corta y pelirroja. Soy yo. La marioneta que cuelga de los hilos amarrados de la mano del espectro soy yo.

— No, esta no eres tú — me responde con esa voz aguda y espectral —. Esto solo es lo que usas para fingir que eres, para manipular a los demás.

Levanto mi rostro pálido, mis ojos dejan de ver la muñeca y se clavan en los rojos del espectro, que se comienza a quitar la máscara. Lentamente su rostro se va descubriendo, el espectro se va convirtiendo en el monstruo.

Parada allí, viéndome con ojos serios, fríos y demenciales, estoy yo. Sonriendo de lado a lado, con el rostro ligeramente inclinado. Soy yo el espectro que me atormentaba, soy yo aquel monstruo que me acosaba. Y como un _clic_, recuerdo todo. Yo mate a mi madre hace años, lo hice ver como un suicidio, yo he asesinado a una persona en los baños del centro comercial. Todo esta claro, no era el espectro al que mate, era una joven que estaba en el baño; la asesine. Del bolso de mi chamarra saco el cuchillo, la bolsa que traía era de la joven que le quite la vida, y el cuchillo siempre lo había traído conmigo.

Sujeto temblorosa el arma blanca. Soy una asesina, soy mi propio monstruo, y, justo ahora, en el piso de arriba esta mi prometido. Yaciendo en la bañera muerto.

— ¡Sora! — la voz temblorosa y quebrada de Mimi suena a mi espalda, con los gritos de dolor de Hikari en el piso superior —. Sora… Tai está muerto.

Dejo de temblar, y sujeto con fuerza el cuchillo, dibujo una sonrisa sombría en mis labios. Me doy cuenta de quién en verdad soy, y como me dijo mi propio reflejo… no puedo huir de lo que soy.

— Es una lástima — contesto al girarme lento, mientras me río de forma demencial.

Mimi se queda atónita a lo que está viendo, su mejor amiga, la mujer más bondadosa que ha conocido, la que es incapaz de sostener una discusión, esta sujetando un cuchillo mientras le esta mirando fijamente su garganta. En verdad es una lástima, porque hoy mis seres más cercanos conocerán a la mujer tras la marioneta.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

Bueno, tras la invitación de Hikaricaelum para unirme al foro Proyecto 1-8, me pase por el concurso de "La casita del horror". Allí vi la propuesta de Hikari de la imagen que dejo, y enseguida me inspiro para una historia… debo confesar que tiene algo también que ver la canción que dejo. Como quien dice, me inspire por ambas propuestas.

En fin, espero hayan disfrutado de la lectura, y nos estamos leyendo n.n


End file.
